


Arashi

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn with rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arashi

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly coherent, all things considered.

**Arashi**

It is raining outside; his window is open and the occasional gust of wind sends drops of water flying through his window, soaking his sheets.

Normally Yuuta would care about this, but it's been hot and sweltering for _weeks_ now and the cool air feels good on his skin. And the sheets will dry.

Besides, Mizuki-san's mouth is on his cock, and he's really pretty distracted by that.

Mizuki-san's tongue dances over his head and Yuuta moans, fisting his hands in the sheets and hips bucking up.

Mizuki-san hums and presses his hips back down to the bed, thumbs stroking over the hollows of his hip bones, and another spray of cool water flicks over them as lightning flashes in a dark sky, followed by the sullen growl of thunder.

Yuuta lets his head fall back against his pillow, gasping for breath when Mizuki-san slides his mouth down his cock, slow, and back up again, lips caressing his head. "Mizuki-san!" he gasps, and Mizuki-san hums around him, sounding ineffably smug.

The wind blows over them again, cool and wet, smelling of rain and ozone, and Mizuki-san's fingers reach under him, press into him, slick and sure, and Yuuta's back comes off the bed as he swears because it feels so fucking good. Mizuki-san's fingers are long, and even though Yuuta has his eyes squeezed shut now, he can still see the lightning dancing across his retinas. "Mizuki-san, _please_!"

Mizuki-san hums again, but today he doesn't seem inclined to keep Yuuta on the edge, begging, because he draws away, lips brushing Yuuta's cock one last time, and then his hands are spreading Yuuta wide against the bed and Mizuki-san's sliding into him, and it's all Yuuta can do not to come then and there. "Yes, please!" Here and now, Yuuta doesn't mind begging one little bit.

Mizuki-san obliges him, hips rocking into him, face gleaming with sweat, and Yuuta catches at his shoulders, arching up into each stroke. He lets the pleasure carry him away as Mizuki-san's hand closes on his cock and the wet breeze blows over his skin like another caress. Mizuki-san moans in his ear, hips moving urgently now, and the thunder overlays the sounds he makes as he comes too.

The rain is really coming down hard outside and the spray of raindrops is becoming more frequent as they rest together, sweat cooling on their skin. Really, he needs to move his bed away from the window one of these days, before his sheets come down with a bad case of mildew.

Right now, though, Yuuta doesn't care, and laces his hands together over the small of Mizuki-san's back, smiling into the tangle of his lover's hair.

-end-


End file.
